Legacy of Thunder
by Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus
Summary: She was uncontrollable. Nothing could contain her. She was locked away for years, rejecting everyone who came to free her. Everyone, that is, but one. And that one... Would change her world forever. One-shot, in-depth interpretation of Pegasus' side of Metal Masters episode 1.


**I've had this story sitting unfinished in my documents for... Probably months. Anyway, I decided to finish it up and post it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We finally got one to spin for more than a minute, but nobody can control it. Everyone in the village and the surrounding area has tried, but not one can control the thundering hooves of this bey. It's a truly wild horse."

"So, the bey is a success, except for it's power."

"Yes sir. It flashes across the ground like lightning, leaving nothing but the thundering sound of its power in its wake, but nobody can get it to listen. It's simply too powerful."

"A pity. It would be the perfect thing to stop the dark dragon, emperor of destruction itself. We must make another, one with a bit less power, so that we can control it."

"And what of this one?"

"Do not destroy it. If we can find one that it deems worthy to be its master, then we may be able to use it someday. For now, take it into the forest. Seal it inside the cave, paint its story on the walls, and leave it there. Let it become a legend, one that will tempt people to try for its power."

"Understood sir."

The young villager carrying the shining blue bey bowed and left the village chief's presence. He couldn't see the young, blackhaired woman with bright, blazing blue eyes standing in the center of the room, a pair of elegant blue feathered wings spread behind her back, wearing a sparkling, sky blue outfit.

Her eyes were filled with tears, tears of frustration and anger. It seemed that nothing she did was ever good enough for anyone, human or bey. When she was young, everyone had always told her to gain strength, calling her a weakling, shoving her around, ignoring her unless they wanted to taunt her and beat her up.

Now, she had finally done it. She had gained the power she had always wanted, had fought her way all the way through the difficult classes and battles required to come here, to earth. She had fulfilled the dream of many a young bey, and now what did they want? Less power. First too little, now too much. Why couldn't anyone seem to make up their minds about her?!

In a split second, she turned on her heel and disappeared into a shower of blue sparks, following after the young man who carried her bey form. Her decision was made. If nobody could just accept her and her power, her enthusiasm for battle, then she would not allow any one of these pesky humans to control her. Oh, she would become a legend alright.

She would become such a legend that people would travel from around the world to attempt gaining her power, and she would turn them all down, these humans who had no clue the power they were really dealing with.

She would become such a legend, that everyone would want her power, and she would reject them, one by one. If they didn't want her, then she didn't want them, whether they changed their minds or not.

Naturally, she could become a different sort of legend. Instead of being the wild winged horse that nobody could ever control, the one that rejected every try at communication, she could become like the very bey they had created her to defeat. She could join forces with Inazuma, they could take over and control the worlds together, be the dark rulers of both Earth and Spiriestorian. However, her recently-gained sense of full independence prevented that thought from ever crossing her mind. Plus, her power was not that of darkness. Her power was that of the thunder and lightning, storming through the darkness and releasing the power of the light with such brilliance that it blinded anyone who looked too long. That was her power, a greater power than that of Inazuma, and that would be her legend. Over time, her light, airy, blue and silver armor became replaced with a costume black as night and edged in the blue that blazed through her black hair as a flaming streak. She swore that nobody would ever see her face, no human, no bey. She covered it with the mask of a ninja, and her legend was complete.

Invisible to any human, she wandered the world, watching her twin brother Raiden as he fought and became stronger, watching him as he sealed away Inazuma under the control of his blader, a young man with a fiery spirit to match his blazing red hair. She watched Raiden as he lived the life she had wanted, through every heartbreaking moment that occurred when his blader passed him on to another.

She became jealous of him, wanting a blader of her own, one who would love her as much as Raiden's bladers loved him, passing as they did through the years. She swore that she would finally accept the next blader who came for her, but instantly changed her mind and blasted her next opportunity away with a bolt of pure energy, revolting at the dark desire for mere power. Watching Raiden over the years had changed her mind, and she no longer wanted a blader who only wanted her power. She didn't want to be used, she wanted to be befriended. Each blader that came by attempting to take her for their own was rejected. Not one of them passed her test, as she reached out and tested the emotions of blader after blader.

Why wouldn't a blader come like the ones that Raiden was allied with? There had never been a time since his arrival on earth that he had not had a blader whose chief joy was in the thrills of battle rather than the pride and victory that came from completely destroying every opponent with a superior power. None of the bladers that came for her ever wanted that, they all wanted merely her power so that they could control the bladers that her power could and would defeat. Over time, she became lonely, often flying over the skies of the earth and watching the bladers battling below. Sometimes, she would go to the village, the very place that had created and rejected her so long ago, and she would watch Raiden triumphantly disarming opponent after opponent with elegant style and skilled attacks, his movements completely in tune with each and every command of the blader who controlled, no, worked with him.

In all the years she watched Raiden, the relationship between him and his blader was never that of a master and a slave, it was always that of two friends, allies who enjoyed each other's company, even if Raiden usually ended up having a onesided conversation with himself while his blader did likewise, as the mind link could only send conversation one way.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Raiden announced one night as they sat together on top of Mount Hagane, named for the family that had long passed him down from blader to blader.

"You've left plenty of times, so why are you telling me this time?" She asked.

"Kaminari..." Raiden trailed off, then stood and gestures with one gloved hand at the village below, where one twinkling light shone through the darkness of the night.

"Down there, a young boy, one who has barely even learned how to work with my power, is crying himself to sleep. Inazuma escaped tonight, after Master Ryo failed to stop his rescuers from taking him for their own evil designs. Master Ryo is dead now, and the torch has been passed once again, now to his young son, Master Gingka."

"Hence the reason your appearance is once again reversing to that of a young boy, a mere child." Kaminari muttered, standing up herself and half-turning to leave.

"Kaminari." Raiden said sternly, causing his sister to sigh and turn back, annoyance blazing in her crystal blue eyes.

"What? I've got a cave to get back to and a myth to keep up." She snapped.

"I mean it this time, this is no mere training journey. Master Ryo told Gingka to become strong and get Inazuma back. I'm leaving the village and its area altogether, tomorrow morning. The bond with Young Master Gingka is already strong enough that i have read his intentions."

"Then i'll see you whenever you return." Kaminari snarled, spreading her wings and flying off, unable to contain her anger any longer.

The moment she reached her cave, Kaminari's carefully controlled emotionless mask shattered into a million pieces, as she drew her swords and lashed out at every last drop of water that dared let go of its hold on the ceiling and attempt to reach the floor below. Her swords flashed in the light coming from the flames in her hair, as the figures of the now-ancient paintings that outlined much of the history of Beyblade itself stared down at her.

After what seemed like an eternity of whirling, fluttering wings and flashing steel blades, Kaminari dropped to her knees in exhaustion. This feeling... A feeling she had never felt during her long years sealed away in this cavern was now enveloping her entire body. The last time she had felt this, she had still been on Spiriestorian, in training. Yet what had she become? Not the shining, lightning-fast and well-known bey that Raiden had now become, not even close.

She had never even given any blader a chance, not once. Perhaps she was too prideful. Kaminari laid down on the moist ground, thinking back to the time of her own debut on earth.

She had leapt from the launcher of the first blader to try her with an enormous amount of eagerness, ready for battle. Unable to find any opponent, she had darted around in her excitement, enjoying the feeling of being connected to this small spinning object that these humans had created from the fragment carved from the Constellation Mountains of Spiriestorian.

She had protested, and quite loudly, when she was called back, only to be reminded that, although she was on the earth, and could feel and see it perfectly, these humans could not hear her, or even see a dim outline of her form as she stood there, ranting and demanding to be launched again.

In her excitement, she had shown off much of her power, and had run wild, trying to gain admiration for her smooth, quick movements and enormous amount of power, but she had only caused them to despise her for her uncontrollable movements.

Perhaps she should give someone a chance, even if all they wanted was control. But no, her decision had been made. Nobody who wanted mere control and power would ever take her. She would rather run free wherever she wanted to go, rather than being tied down. That was one thing that she had and Raiden didn't: Freedom.

Kaminari didn't know how long she laid on that cold, wet cave floor, but it seemed like an eternity. Eventually, she became bored with lying around, and, recalling her rudeness to Raiden, she got up, shaking the moisture out of her wings and taking off, slashing through the waterfall that barred the cavern entrance and breaking out into the cool night air.

A storm on the horizon caught her attention in moments. She had always loved flying through storms, challenging the lightning and the rain with her speed and power. However, as she got closer, she suddenly noticed that this was no ordinary storm.

With a shudder that nearly shook her out of the sky, she realized that she was heading for a cloud of dark power, which could only have been created by one bey: Inazuma himself. And facing the dark bey, his steel blade raised in defiance against the three-headed monster that threatened to destroy everything, was Raiden.

Kaminari landed on top of a nearby building, watching the battle with interest. A slight smirk of amusement and surprise played across her lips as she spotted Ryo watching, as Raiden obeyed Gingka's every command.

She had her independence. She thought that she needed nobody around her, but, as she watched Raiden battle with all of the other beys and their bladers cheering him on and lending him their power, she felt completely alone, tied down with nowhere to go. Raiden had all of those beys, all of those humans supporting him, and she had nobody. She stayed long enough to say goodbye to Raiden as he performed an emergency retreat from the earth, leaving behind a devastated Gingka and a request for Kaminari:

"Look after him, would you?" The words echoed in Kaminari's mind for days after the fleeting moment when Raiden had whispered them in her ear.

Feeling more alone than ever before, she retreated back to her cavern, falling asleep on the slightly raised rock formation directly underneath the once-shining blue bey, now turned to stone along with the heart of the wild spirit that inhabited it.

Kaminari slept for several weeks, drifting between dreams, between worlds, never truly resting in her mind even as her body relaxed.

She was awoken by the sound of an explosion, coming from the mouth of the cavern that had remained silent for so long. Excited chatter soon informed her that yet another blader was coming in an attempt to control her, and she stood in anger, pressing her back against the cracked rocks next to her bey form to wait for whoever this next idiot that thought he could control her to round the corner.

Much to her surprise, she soon found herself facing the very blader who had previously fought with Raiden at his side, coming towards her with a determined look in his eyes, a look she had seen many times. Only he did not come alone. Two other bladers came directly behind him, two that she recognized as having been present at Raiden's final battle with Inazuma. Their beys, proud figures that only Kaminari could see, strode along at the sides of their bladers, pausing their chatter as they spotted her, waiting.

The stage was now set, as Kaminari prepared herself to reject another power-hungry blader. At least this time she wouldn't have to deal with another bey, loudly complaining about the fact that they weren't wanted by their power-hungry bladers.

The two beys that had accompanied their bladers to her cavern suddenly flew at her, obeying a sudden order from their bladers to 'Smack it awake,' as she vaguely caught the bladers saying. However, a quick energy shield between them and her soon stopped any notion of that, as she arrogantly flung the two attackers back to their bladers' feet without a second thought.

However, in that one split second, that one moment of contact, they had introduced themselves, not by their Spiriestorian names, but by their Earth names, and not as if they were ashamed, but proudly.

"I am Flame Sagittario, partner of Kenta Yumiya."

"I am Rock Aries, partner of Hyoma."

With the introductions came a plea for help, not for them, but for the young redheaded blader now striding determinedly towards her.

"Is that it then? Are you happy to just stay there sleeping? Is that what a legend does?"

The question made Kaminari indignant. Almost without thinking, or even knowing she had done it, she sent out a single spark of energy, a single thought to this one blader, a thought that would change her life.

Try and take me, if you think you can.

"It was calling out… It was.. .Calling out to me…"

Much to Kaminari's surprise, the blader reached out and touched her. Experimentally, she formed a bond with him, allowing her thoughts to connect with his in a way that had never happened before.

"If you can hear my voice, then speak to me! I've come to get you, do you understand? I need your help, do you hear me? If I am going to continue having epic battles against my greatest and most powerful rivals, I'm going to need your power!"

Kaminari narrowed her eyes. "My power for having epic battles? The reason won't matter."

"Yes, I see. The reason doesn't matter, does it? Come out, come join the adventure!"

Kaminari smirked slightly, deciding to come out, even if she would probably never let this blader control her. SOmething was different about him than about the others that had previously come. He didn't want her power for power's sake, he wanted it so that he could battle. Unlike the others, he had no bey currently, she knew that much. Her power suddenly exploded from her, filling every crack in the wall she was embedded in. She enveloped the blader in a bright light, deciding that she wanted to work with him. She decided to show him her power in the best way she could.

"WHoaa!" Gingka exclaimed as he was engulfed in a bright light.

"Oh… Wh-where am I?!"

Kaminari whinnied loudly, her power that had been stored up for so long returning, She spread her wings, flying across space and bringing her power with her towards the blader that had come so far.

"P-Pegasus?! Pegasus!"

Kaminari lowered her head, her forehead connecting with the redhead's palm as she allowed him to take her out of the wall. The light faded, and she was free, much to the surprise of everyone. Kaminari shot a bright pillar of light in to the air, proclaiming her return to action. In those few moments, she had communicated three things to the redheaded blader: Her acceptance of his request, her wild, untamable power, and her name: Galaxy Pegasus. Neither her nor Gingka had any clue that they were to become the most famous pair in the history of Beyblade, but one thing they did know: This was going to be an amazing ride.


End file.
